Dirty Vampire
by BriezyWiezy
Summary: Hey guys my first collection of smutty one shots for Vampire Diaries, hope you like -Stelena Xox Brie
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first Stelena, its a bunch of smutty one shots ahah I hope you guys enjoy please review ~ Xox Brie

Elena POV

I trace my finger gently down his torso

being ever so gentle, even though he's strong I still sometimes think he's fragile

as if he's a precious,porcelain,doll and I'm afraid if I drop it, he will break

I know he's not a doll, but he has doll like features

like the fact he's s perfect and makes me happy

Why am I even comparing this gorgeous sex god, to a doll

I giggle to myself

"What's so funny" he asks me

"Nothing" I reply gently slapping his muscular chest

"What do you want to do?" he asks me

thank god it was Saturday I could not go to school one more day or I would die

having to get up early everyday

"Why don't we go to the movies?" I ask him

"Sure, which one"

"Twilight" I giggle

he laughs

"Im kidding, no way. Okay um how about, no clue okay you pick, because whatever I pick you will refuse" I reply sitting up in his bed

after our heated night last night, I put on my pyjama's

just mini purple shorts and a white singlet top

I laid back down next to him and pulled him close to me

"Or we could just spend the whole day in bed" he compromises

I laugh

"okay sounds good, but first I need breakfast" I retort

"What do you feel like?"

"hmm Waffles" I basically shout

"Hold on" he replies

he runs, I have no idea where he's gone but when he returns he has hot waffles

"Thank you" I say taking the waffles from him and leaving a chaste kiss upon his lips

"Your welcome" he replies

"I need to get some breakfast soon too, so i'll be right back" okay I say

I walk over to him and kiss him, this time making it last longer than before

"mm"he moans

"I'll definitely be coming back" he replies

and in an instant he goes down stairs

I know he's having bagged blood, its a bit gross, but I love him despite what he has to do to survive

I lie against his soft,cushiony pillows and think about what we are really going to do today

I'm guessing spending the whole day in bed meaning sex.

Which I'm fine with but how many times can I do it before I conk out

I hear footsteps approaching

I gently put down my plate of waffles take off my pyjama pants, I don't have anything underneath

I spread my legs wide on his bed

just as he's about to walk in I seductively say

"That was fast, baby I hope your not as fast with me"

I close my eyes and wait for his reaction

when I don't hear one

I look up and find not stefan Damon

"DAMON, what are you doing" I scream

"I was coming to say hi you're the one that greeted me beaver first" he exclaims

"ugh, Go" I yell once more

before he has a chance to budge I chuck a pillow at him

he grabs the pillow, picks it up off the floor and chucks it at me with such force

I'm about to get up and yell at him but when I take the pillow off my face he's gone

"Elena, I heard something are you okay?" Stefan asked

Geez if only he had arrived say 3 minutes earlier, seeing he's a vampire and everything you would expect he would be able to come just a tiny bit faster

I'm about to tell him everything when I stop, telling stefan won't do anything except make 2 brothers, might I add vampire aka super strong, super fast crazy vampires, have a fight

plus it also means I don't get sex

"No it was nothing" I cleared my throat

"But this is something" I add widening my legs yet again

I watch his face go from worried to horny

he leaps across the room and pins me down onto the bed

I can't move and its really hot

I can feel his pulsating member push against me through his jeans

when did he put jeans on? I think to myself mind you he is/ can be super fast at everything he does maybe that does actually mean Everything

he starts kissing me , like an animal

no I don't mean licking my face, I mean he's so gentle but rough at the same time

taking what he wants but also giving me pleasure

I love it when he's like this, its really sexy not to mention hot as fuck

I can't wait until the real love making starts

his tongue circling and massing my own, I can't help but moan into him

he grabs the back of my head pulling me closer allowing himself to devour me further

I start to take control I push him off of me

I look at his face and he's so worried he's about to start apologising to me when I jump onto of him dominating his body with my small frame.

I rip his jeans off him

I slide down his body and clutch his swollen cock with both hands

a small moan escapes his lips

in a quick movement I put my lips down and take all of him in my mouth

something I never thought I would be able to do

he's getting close, so before he can explode in my mouth I stop and give him a bit of a break much to his disappointment

I straddle his legs, lift and then gently lower myself onto his ever growing shaft

we both moan at the sensational feeling

its not long before we are both climaxing together.

I scream his name in ecstasy, then collapse onto him

"That was amazing" he pants

I'm unable to talk because I'm still trying to catch my breath, so I just lean over and kiss his naked,perfect,muscular chest

KAY guys please review and let me know what you think :) this is my first VD ever aha ~ Xox Brie


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so this is my second chapter for Dirty Vampire, Guys please review and tell me what you think :) ~ Xox Brie

I leant over the kitchen counter reaching for the salt

there was no way I could have eggs without some salt

just as I was leaning over

I felt two warm hands hold my sides and hug me from behind

swivelled in his arms and turned so I as facing him

"Good morning" I say to him

"it is a good morning" he suggests towards my pink,silk nightgown

"i like this" he says

touching my nightgown all over

"Miss Gilbert are you cold, or just happy to see me" he gestures towards my nipples peaking through my gown

I laugh

"Stefan" I casually slap his shoulder

He presses his lips to mine, I moan into his mouth

he also smells and tastes so good

in a swift movement he lifts me up and sits me down onto the bench

"Stefan, careful my eggs" I giggle

he looks over to the eggs next to my thigh

"Well, ill see what I can do about that"

he picks up the plate, walks through my kitchen and chucks them out

"Hey!" I exclaim

" I know something else you can have for breakfast" he jokes... I think

"Gross, Stefan"

he's walked back over to me and his hands are resting on my thighs

he starts gently rubbing and massaging my legs

slowly moving further up my legs suggestively

I hold his head between my cool hands

he leans against me

I pull his head up and I kiss him

5 minutes later

were both lying on the kitchen counter making out

were getting pretty hot and heavy, i've left hickeys all over him and I think he has done the same to me

I hopped off the counter and I don't know where I got all my confidence from

but I bent over, so my breasts were pressed against the cold stone

Stefan looked puzzled so I cleared my throat and said

"I want you to fuck me over the counter" I couldn't stop myself from blushing

he hopped off the counter to where I was positioned

in a quick moment I felt his pulsating member push through and enter me

I moaned as he did so

he started slow and was then slamming into me

in a matter of moments we both climaxed, Stefan basically collapsed on top of me

I was squashed on the counter

I have no idea how but I managed to turn around but I did

I hold his face between my hands and press my lips onto his

I stay there for a few seconds and then leave his lips, gazing into his eyes '

"Stefan, I love you" I manage to say

finally after 6 months of dating i've been able to say it

"i love you too" he replies kissing me once more

KAY guys I hope you liked this chapter please review :) ~ Xox Brie


End file.
